Profundidades
by Meliina
Summary: La guera que madara había iniciado para poseer el kyubi de naruto había terminado y naruto el heroe de la historia hace frente la profundidad de una situación que lo acorrala..
1. Chapter 1

Una brisa tranquila acaricio la aldea, el sol escondido entre las nubes de un odio casi inconsumible por fin se asomaba, no podían oírse armas chocar, ni estruendosas explosiones, reinaba el silencio, la guerra por fin había terminado.

Naruto suspiró y pensó en su padre antes de caer rendido en el campo de una batalla ya concluida, ahora podía relajarse y después de mucho tiempo, descansar.

Aún se divisaban cuerpos de la alianza shinobi agonizar, y otros tantos en silencio, se perdieron vidas en su nombre, y eso es algo que lo acompañará hasta el fin de sus días.

A pocos metros estaba el cuerpo del hombre poseedor de un odio superior a lo conocido y consumido por el, Madara fue quien inició la guerra para saciar su odio, su respiración se había extinguido hacía ya varias horas y su muerte significo la paz de todo el mundo.

Sasuke un poco herido y débil se acerco a Naruto y sin despertarlo lo ayudo a levantarse

Él había presenciado parte de la batalla y había oído de boca de Madara todas las cosas que Naruto le advirtió, había sido usado por aquella criatura, había echo de su vida una completa miseria, pero por fín había entrado en razón, después de haber tenido una charla con su hermano, quien había vuelto a la vida manipulado por Madara para servir a la guerra, encontró dentro de si mismo una satisfacción que nunca había sentido, su hermano no lo culpaba por su muerte y le pidió que cortara esa cadena de odio que se había formado.

Flasblack

_Tienes un hermano a quien le debes mucho, debes compensárselo de alguna manera – dijo Itachi a Sasuke._

_Sé a que te refieres…- le respondió_

_Te veré en otra vida, solo asegúrate de vivir y borrar de tus recuerdos todos estos años de miseria. – le dijo Itachi_

_Sí, lo haré- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa viendo como su hermano con la misma expreción desaparecía._

_Hasta siempre itachi- se dijo._

Naruto reposaba en un árbol cerca de la aldea cuando lo encontraron y fue llevado enseguida al hospital.

Sasuke observo de lejos, Sakura dirigía a todo un escuadrón de ninjas medico y la vio alejarse con naruto hacia el hospital, ese trabajo era el ideal para ella, nunca le gustó lastimar a las personas ni participar activamente de los combates.

Sasuke: Mi ausencia se ha prolongado mucho…- se dijo y se perdió entre las copas de los árboles.

La guerra había llegado a su fin y las aldeas lentamente se recuperan, fue un golpe duro para todos pero se han propuesto salir adelante. Han pasado tres días y naruto aún no despierta, recibe a diario la visita de sus amigos que ansian que despierte para poder felicitarlo.

Has hecho un buen trabajo Naruto, toda la aldea está agradecida contigo, eres nuestro héroe- Le decía un joven de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca.

Naruto: mm.. Hinata.. – dijo despertandose

Hinata: Naruto, me da mucho gusto ver que estás bien.. – dijo abrazandolo por impulso.

Naruto: Hinata.. gracias.. – correspondiendo el abrazo.

Hinata: Nos has salvado a todos..- dijo rompiendo el abrazo un poco sonrojada

Naruto: esta guerra se peleó por mi y hay muchas vidas que yo no pude salvar..- dijo un poco triste.

Hinata: No tienes que cargar con eso, no fue tu culpa.-

Naruto: No lo sé..

Hinata: Naruto ahora que tengo la oportunidad quisiera decirte algo… - ella sonaba mucho más valiente de lo que naruto recordaba, ya no se atragantaba con las palabras ni se desmaya por la vergüenza, ella había cambiado y naruto estaba a punto de saberlo.

Naruto: que es Hinata que quieres decirme?-

Hinata: Eh albergado por tantos años una admiración y un cariño especial hacia a ti, acompañados de una gratitud que nunca pude expresarte, gracias a ti me hecho más fuerte, y ese cariño y esa admiración crecieron con los años… y ahora que lo pienso siempre fue amor lo que sentí por ti.- dijo mirandolo fijamente, naruto no salía de su asombro realmente esa era la Hinata que el siempre conoció, tan ingenuo fue jamás se percató de los sentimientos de Hinata, no pudo articular una palabra solo elevó su mano a la altura del rostro de ella sin saber el mismo con que intenciones se movía su cuerpo.

Sakura: Naruto estás despierto!- grito Sakura desde el umbral de la puerta.

Hinata no dejaba de mirarlo, y el la miró por encima del hombro de Sakura que lo abrazaba.

Se levantó en silencio y se dirigió hacia la puerta lo miró por ultima vez, y se fue.

Sakura: Naruto! t eestoy hablando que no me oyes!- dijo golpeandolo en la cabeza.

Naruto: Lo siento lo siento! estaba pensando en otra cosa...

Sakura : en que pensabas? , oh hinata se ha ido..

Naruto: Sakura te importaría dejarme solo? creo que tu golpe me dejó algo mareado..- dijo recostandose de nuevo

Sakura: De acuerdo volvere más tarde por si necesitas algo..-

Naruto: como digas..

Sakura lo miro con sospecha y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Naruto: Que acabas de decirme hinata!... - pensaba mientras se introducía una vez más en un sueño profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata salió del hospital con un semblante sereno, caminaba tranquila como quien no quiere llegar a ningún lugar, pensó que quizás había incomodado a naruto con su confesión y que ahora todo cambiaría. Suspiro y se fue al bosque donde había entrenado todo su vida, recordó entonces el momento en el que naruto la vio entrenar en el lago desnuda, su cuerpo parecía danzar al compás de los sonidos del agua, él la había visto pero sin reconocerla, menciono que era bella y que hasta podía confundirse perfectamente con algún tipo de ser divino.

Hinata divagaba por sus pensamientos, cuando vio de lejos como sasuke saltaba por encima de los árboles hacia la aldea. ¿Realmente debía preocuparse? ¿Sasuke seguiría siendo una amenaza para la aldea después de la muerte de todos los Akatsuki?

Hinata no sabía que hacer así que optó por seguirlo con su Byokugan, ya que él se percataría al instante si ella corría tras el.

Va hacia el hospital – pensaba Hinata desde donde estaba. – acaso tiene pensado..- y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la misma dirección.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba pensativo y asombrado, aun no procesaba lo que Hinata le había dicho, realmente el jamás se imaginó que alguien le dedicaría esas palabras o que haya fuera hubiera alguien que pensara en el de esa manera.

Naruto: maldición que haré ahora con todo esto!- se quejó

Siempre quejándote de las cosas más sencillas.- dijo alguien apoyado en la ventana.

Naruto: es que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, tu sabes más de esto que yo después de todo creciste siendo acosado por mujeres –

Sasuke: creo que puedo imaginar cual es tu dilema, -

Naruto: si, no sé como reaccionar aun- dijo sentandose en la cama.

Sasuke: estás pensando demaciado las cosas.

Naruto: tal vez deba relajarme y mirar más dentro de mi

Sasuke: sería lo más apropiado-

Se formo en ese momento entre ellos un silencio, como los de antes, ese silencio cómodo de hermanos.

Naruto: Que será de ti ahora sasuke? – preguntó algo triste

Sasuke: Aun no losé, quedarme no es una opción, todos aquí saben lo que hice y no se sentirán seguros conmigo rondando la aldea, lo mejor será que me vaya.

Naruto: y a donde irás? –

Sasuke: hay una cabaña en las afueras de la aldea, fue el escondite de itachi por muchos años. Es ahí a donde iré- dijo

Naruto: Está bien, al menos estás cerca.- dijo sonriendo

Sasuke: Gracias Naruto, por creer en mi a pesar de todo-

Naruto: es lo que hacen los amigos y los hermanos..-

Sasuke: Tienes razón.-

Naruto: Iré a verte cuando salga de aquí, que tengas suerte- dijo

Sasuke: Gracias, es hora de que me vaya, recuerda ir a verme cuando puedas aún hay cosas que debo decirte pero estoy escaso de tiempo ahora. Nos veremos más tarde.

Naruto: Sí, hasta pronto.- dijo sonriendo y volviendo a recostarse. Hinata había presenciado desde lejos la escena y sin darse cuenta tenía a sasuke parado a su lado.

Sasuke: Creíste que iba a matarlo? – le dijo

Hinata: ya lo habías intentado antes, lamento desconfiar pero..

Sasuke: es lo mas normal después de todo, pero ya no voy a intentar matarlo de nuevo.- dijo desapareciendo de la misma manera que apareció.

Es bueno escuchar eso- pensó

La aldea estaba en etapa de reconstrucciones, todos los aldeanos cooperaban entre sí para adelantar más el trabajo, si bien la guerra los marco a todos y dejó rastros que quizás nunca se borren, fue lo que provoco la unión de todas las naciones y de cada uno de sus integrantes, todos contaban con la ayuda de todos y eso era algo invaluable.

Fue sin duda una de las cosas positivas que resultaron de esta guerra.

Kiba: Hinata! Hasta que por fin apareces, te hemos buscado todo el día para que conozcas a la niña de Kurenai- sensei. – dijo, un poco apresurado en compañía de su perro, Hinata solo asintió sonriente y lo siguió, no recordaba en que momento Kurenai había dado a luz, realmente había pasado tanto tiempo?.

Kiba: ya hemos llegado, no hagas mucho ruido la niña duerme.- le dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

Shino: por fin apareces en donde te habías metido? – dijo serio sentado en living.

Hinata: lo siento tenia un par de cosas que hacer y se me fue el tiempo- se disculpó

Kurenai: Me da mucho gusto verte Hinata, ha pasado mucho tiempo- Le dijo

Hinata: A mi también me da gusto verla, Sensei, tiene una niña muy hermosa.- le dijo sentándose junto a Shino.

Kurenai: Han crecido mucho por lo que veo, ya no son mis niños- rió nostálgica.

Kiba: somos grandes ninjas ahora Kurenai- sensei

Hinata: todo gracias a usted.- dijo

Shino: es cierto-

Kurenai: Reconozco que se han convertido en grandes ninjas, pero recuerden que aun les queda un largo camino por transitar, son jóvenes, fuertes y pueden aprender mucho más de lo que yo les transmití. El resto del camino es necesario recorrerlo solos. – Le dijo

Hinata: Somos consientes de ello y haremos que se sienta orgullosa de nosotros.- le dijo

Kurenai: Ya lo estoy…- le dijo viendo a su bebé.

Shino: Fue un gusto verla Kurenai- sensei pero nos iremos ahora para que puedan descansar.

Kiba: volveremos pronto a visitarla- dijo desde la puerta.

Kurenai: Gracias por la visita, los estare esperando, ah Hinata espera necesito hablar contigo- dijo haciendo que la joven volviera sobre sus pasos.

Hinata: Adelántense, luego los alcanzo- se dirigió a sus amigos.

Kiba: bien, nos vemos más tarde- Dijo y desapareció con shino tras la puerta.

Kurenai: Quería preguntarte, si lo habías visto a naruto- dijo sin rodeos.

Hinata: Fui a verlo temprano por la tarde, ya despertó- dijo volviendo a pensar en lo sucedido

Kurenai: vaya, Es bueno oír eso! – dijo intentando sacar de ella alguna cosa.

Hinata: Si lo es.

Kurenai: Sabes, naruto siempre tubo la habilidad de despertar en los demás una simpatía especial hacia el, a pesar de lo dura que fue su vida, fue capaz desde muy joven de asumir retos que sobrepasaban sus limites, solo para probar que podía hacerlo y mientras crecía fue capaz de ir cambiando a las personas. Se ganó la admiración y el cariño de todos.

Hinata: es cierto, el siempre fue seguro de si mismo y jamás dio un paso hacia atrás.-

Kurenai: El te ha dado seguridad no es así?- Hinata la observó

Kurenai: el te ha hecho más fuerte y decidida, puedo verlo- dijo

Hinata: Puedes ver através de mí- Sonrió – me conoces muy bien.

Kurenai: Fuiste mi estudiante mucho tiempo, y soy mujer, puede entenderte más de lo que piensas.-

Hinata: Losé, has sido como una madre para mí-

Kurenai: Me alegra escuchar eso, por que has sido una excelente hija.- ella sonrió

Hinata: Debo irme ahora, me esperan para cenar.- Le dijo despidiéndose educadamente

Kurenai: No dudes en venir si tienes algún problema, sigo siendo yo.- Le dijo mientras la veia alejarse, Hinata solo asintió y se dirigió rumbo a su casa.

En el camino llego inconscientemente hacia la casa de naruto, suspiro profundamente y continuó, miraba el suelo o tal vez la nada, iba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos no pudo percibir que había golpeado a alguien.

Hinata: lo siento no te vi- dijo tratando de ver de quien se trataba.

Naruto: Esta calle es muy oscura, no fue tu culpa- Le dijo poniéndose de pie.

Hinata: Naruto acaso escapaste del hospital? – preguntó preocupada

Naruto: No, me vieron mucho mejor así que dejaron que me fuera.- dijo sonriendo.

Hinata: Me alegro mucho- dijo tratando de esquivarlo para continuar su camino, ella supuso que naruto no le correspondería, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era evitarlo.

Naruto: Espera a donde vas?- preguntó

Hinata: Voy a casa, le prometí a mi padre que hoy cenaría con el.-

Naruto: Ya veo, déjame acompañarte es un poco tarde y no hay luz en las calles, todas están dañadas. -_( pero que estoy diciendo!)- _pensó

Hinata: no te preocupes estaré bien- dijo dándole la espalda- Nos veremos luego.

Naruto: C-claro, adiós- dijo mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Llego a casa antes de lo previsto, no entró, se quedo parada por un momento.

Hinata: No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí, te dije que estaría bien- dijo mirando hacia el gran árbol en frente de su casa.

Naruto: Lo siento es que no te ví muy bien, pensé que te ocurría algo.-

Hinata: No es nada, no te preocupes, ahora regresa a casa y descansa te lo mereces.- Naruto de un salto se había parado frente a ella y la miraba fijo con sus penetrantes ojos azules, ella trato de no moverse no quería que el pensara que seguía siendo la misma Hinata de años atrás, se mostró segura y firme, estaba nerviosa por lo que quizás le diría.

Naruto: creo que te debo una respuesta…- dijo serio, Hinata lo miro expectante. La invadía la ansiedad y el silencio que había al acabar cada frase le pesaba.

Hinata: No es necesario que me des una respuesta yo solo quería que supieras…-pero fue interrumpida

Naruto: Pero quiero responderte… - Al oír eso Hinata se quedó sin palabras y solo miraba sin entender al hombre frente a ella.

Naruto: Te soy sincero, jamás pensé que alguien como tu podía fijarse en un idiota como yo, es decir habiendo tantas otras personas mejores me elegiste a mí y haces que me sienta afortunado.

Hinata: Eres una gran persona naruto y te considero capaz de conseguir el amor de cualquier mujer.-

Naruto: Estuve enamorado de Sakura mucho tiempo y un día me doy cuenta de que ella es mi mejor amiga, nada más que eso. Que el único amor que sentía hacia ella era de hermanos. Pero honestamente con lo que me dijiste el mundo se me a puesto de cabeza , siempre te vi como mi amiga y ahora..

Hinata: te entiendo, pero debes aclarar más tus ideas no querrás arrepentirte mas tarde - dijo tratando de entrar a su casa.

Naruto: Hinata yo..

Hinata: Naruto, hablaremos más tarde de esto se me está haciendo tarde.- dijo dándole la espalda. Naruto la tomó del brazo suavemente para que lo mirara.

Naruto: te buscaré mañana. Esta conversación queda pendiente.- le dijo despidiéndose de ella con un abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

_No tenía que venir hasta aquí, no era necesario venir a decirme que aún no tiene formulada una respuesta para darme, no tenía por que aparecerse en mi camino no era necesario, al menos, no hoy. Pero lo vi demasiado confundido.- _Pensaba Hinata, y con reflexiones similares en su cabeza pasó la cena, su padre y su hermana la habían notado muy pensativa, no había abierto la boca en toda la noche y casi no tocó la cena.

_Hiashi:_ Puedes dormir esta noche aquí si lo deseas, se ha hecho muy tarde y no es muy seguro que te vayas a estas horas.- le dijo, y su hija acepto la oferta de dormir en la mansión Hyuga, donde vivió tantos años, no hace mucho tiempo había decidido irse y vivir sola, un poco lejos, donde nadie pudiera molestarla.

Hinata: Me marcharé mañana temprano padre, hay cosas muchas cosas que debo hacer.- Le dijo a su padre yéndose a la cama.

Hiashi: está bien, no te preocupes.- le dijo y se quedó en la mesa bebiendo té.

Esa noche Hinata se acostó en el ,que hace unos años, fue su cuarto, no encendió la luz, vago en la oscuridad por la enorme habitación y se acostó hundida en sus pensamientos, resonando por las paredes del lugar el nombre de aquel que tantos suspiros le había robado. No pudo dormir y ahora que el sol se asomaba por su ventana se sentía muy cansada. Se levantó sin muchas fuerzas y se vistió como pudo, era muy temprano aún y salio sin hacer demasiado ruido.

En la aldea reinaba el silencio, se sentía la única madrugadora pero después recordó que la gente necesitaba descansar, ayer fue un duro día de trabajo para todos y aún falta. La aldea no va a reconstruirse sola. Caminó un buen rato, su casa estaba lejos, se aseguró cuando se mudó de que su nueva casa estuviera muy lejos de la mansión de su padre, quería demostrar que podía valerse por si misma. Paso por la casa de Naruto, él seguramente aún dormía, se detuvo un breve instante y miró hacia la ventana, como esperando a que él se asomara. Alejo de inmediato esas fantasías y continuó, no quería pensar en absolutamente nada, solo quería concentrarse en las tareas para su próxima misión. Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, tomó un baño y salió renovada, no se oía nada hasta ella misma cuidaba de no hacer demasiado ruido para no perturbar el silencio que se había formado en su casa, es bueno saber que con el tiempo aprendió a tolerar y convivir con él, pero siempre hace que se sienta sola. Estaba a punto de preparar sus cosas para la misión de mañana cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta, suspiro y no quiso imaginarse quien podía ser. Dudo un poco para después abrir.

Hinata: Naruto… que haces ha estás horas- pregunto, como si fuera lo más común del mundo

Naruto: es temprano losé, pero sabía que estarías despierta.- dijo rascándose la cabeza, hinata suspiró.

Hinata: Pasa, estaba a punto de preparar té. – dijo dejándolo pasar

Naruto: Genial!- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, él no conocía la nueva casa de Hinata, seguramente no hacía mucho que se había mudado. Notó que la casa estaba bien cuidada, pero era demasiado silenciosa. La observó preparar el té, y vio su mochila, aun lado del sofá.

Hinata: Aún no me has dicho, que haces aquí.- le dijo la morena sirviendo el té.- Naruto se sorprendió un poco, lo había tomado desprevenido.

Naruto: Bueno… Verás.. Tsunade me dijo que estarías de misión por unas semanas y por falta de personal, yo seré tu apoyo, no es bueno que vayas sola así que….- Hinata no podía creerlo, que demonios estaba pasando.

Hinata: No será necesario Kiba fue asignado para acompañarme- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Naruto: El aún no ha regresado de su última misión, avisó que se retrasaría unos días más y nuestra misión está programada para mañana temprano.-

Hinata: Puedo hacerlo sola Naruto, te lo agradezco pero no necesito que me acompañes.- le dijo

Naruto: se que puedes, pero quiero hacerlo.- Le dijo mirándola fijamente. Hinata no se movió, aun no podía entender por que él estaba haciendo esto, por que vino hasta su casa, e insiste en acompañarla en lugar de kiba. Suspiró de nuevo.

Hinata: Está bien, saldremos mañana a primera hora.- dijo mirándolo al fin. Naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

Naruto: Eso es todo, iré a preparar mis cosas, tu descansa se ve que no has dormido muy bien.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Hinata: S-si…-dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta la puerta.

Naruto: Nos vemos mañana Hinata!- dijo

Hinata: Naruto olvide preguntarte, ¿como encontraste mi casa? –

Naruto: eeeh, bueno que descanses adiós- dijo nervioso y desapareció, Hinata sonrió y se recostó en su cama.

- ¿Como sabe que no pude dormir bien anoche? Olvidé preguntarle eso- Se dijo así misma.


End file.
